


When love begins

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always knew that love would come and find me some day</p>
            </blockquote>





	When love begins

I always knew that love would come find me someday  
but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way  
you caught me off guard and took me by surprise  
but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes

It's true that every good and perfect gift is from above  
you were presented to me as a beautifully packaged gift full of humor, talent, intelligence, beauty and love  
"it isn't finding the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"  
we all have our flaws but when I view you through my eyes, perfection is all I see

From when you laugh to when you're upset, I still love the little things you do  
especially hearing you laugh and seeing your nose wrinkle the same way mine does too  
coming into this relationship has been hard at times but we've made it through  
I know as long as we're on this journey together, there's nothing that we can't do.

Sometimes I wonder if what we have is too good to be true  
too scared to get my heart broken and scared of the thought of losing you  
but in the end, I trust in the author and perfecter of what I believe  
because what we ask for in Him, we in return shall receive

"Where your treasure is, your heart will be also" is how the saying goes  
I may not know what tomorrow may bring, for God is the only one who knows  
the one thing I do know is that you are my one and only  
a treasure in my heart that I want to devote my whole life to completely

I know I don't need to prove my feelings to know they're true  
because what I've known in my past, doesn't come close to the experience I've shared with you  
I've had the experience of being in relationships before  
however, this is the first time I've been truly happy... I couldn't ask for anything more  
it's an honor to know that I am yours, as you are mine  
and I trust God that He'll bring us together in His beautiful time

For now, I'll be waiting patiently for that day when we'll be together  
that precious moment in time when I'll say, "it's you that I want to be with forever"  
God made everything beautiful, precious and new  
just as beautiful and precious as the day will be, when I look into your eyes and say, "I Love You"


End file.
